


【雷神3：诸神黄昏】【基锤】口中的钥匙

by pdddyxl



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Thor (Marvel), M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdddyxl/pseuds/pdddyxl
Summary: Warning：公厕play/ABO/失禁，和米太太谈论出的小脑洞，删节中出现的场景，必须利用起来哼。





	【雷神3：诸神黄昏】【基锤】口中的钥匙

史蒂芬停下了，他有些惊讶的看到索尔从口中吐出了那把钥匙——找到洛基的关键。  
“哇哦，为什么这把钥匙会从我口中出现？”  
索尔耿直的询问道，他边感叹着斯特兰奇博士魔法的神奇，边来回翻看着那把形状怪异的银色小钥匙。虽然它出现在自己嘴里这件事有点恶心，但是依旧掩饰不掉斯特兰奇博士魔法的神奇。  
“这要问你自己，”史蒂芬合上了手中的书，找出了一张地图，“那可是找到你弟弟的关键。”  
他这么说着，莫名的感到一股心累，需要索尔的头发寻找他的家人是因为他们有联系，并不单单是血源上的，共同的回忆、强烈的情感牵绊，这些都是联系，是施法的关键。如果他们是普通朋友，钥匙也许会出现在一旁的桌子上，如果他们是亲密的兄弟，钥匙会出现在索尔手中，所以，除非他们有其他的、更亲密的联系没有公之于众——比如索尔已经被洛基标记了之类的，否则钥匙不可能从索尔口中被吐出来。而感谢上帝，史蒂芬是一个具有最基本观察力的Alpha，他能感受到索尔是一个已经被标记了的Omega，所以，谜题解开了，只是他不好拆穿而已。  
史蒂芬边为索尔指路，边感觉到隐隐头痛，他的直觉告诉他，这对神兄弟不会这么容易便远离地球的。这次的事情结束之后他们肯定还会回来——或早或晚，但是并不怀敌意而来，二人均是如此。

钥匙将索尔引向了一间脏兮兮的公厕，看着这个肮脏而又狭窄的地方，伟大的雷霆之神本能的愣了一下，最终还是打开了这间公厕的门，并祈祷着自己弟弟可以不那么狼狈的如约出现。而几乎是在索尔开门的瞬间，洛基便出坠落到了这间公厕里，他有些尴尬的踩在马桶边沿防止自己的西装裤腿被弄脏。哦，真是没什么事情会比这还恶心了，洛基这么想着，心中燃起一阵无法压抑的恼火。那个二流法师一定是嫉妒神域有比他更优秀的存在，所以才故意将他丢到中庭人的公厕里让他难堪，这里甚至还散发着浓烈的劣质消毒剂的味道。  
“你怎么花了这么久？”  
洛基压着怒火劈头盖脸的问到，而索尔则是用一个傻呵呵的微笑回应了洛基，他还没从洛基并没有死的这个美梦中醒过来。索尔曾那么希望洛基没有死，他曾无数次的哭泣、为洛基真诚的祈祷，只求死神能放过他的兄弟，而现在美梦成真了，他不得不承认自己有那么一点恼火的，为这两年他为洛基流下的那么多泪水感到不值，甚至有点想把锤子砸在洛基那张英俊的脸上。但是这些都在真正见到洛基的时候随风化为乌有了，看到那个真实的、活生生的洛基的时候，索尔感到发自内心的开心，他发誓没有什么能将他们再次拆散了。  
“我要用钥匙才能找到这里。”索尔坦诚的说，脸上的笑容又扩大了几分，“很高兴你没事，洛基。”

为过去，为现在，为将来。

“我也很高兴能见到你，哥哥。”  
洛基这么说着，歪头笑了一下，他从马桶边沿上跳下来，用力扯住了索尔的衣领，不由分说的把自己哥哥拽进了这个公厕里，并且迅速锁上了门。  
“你现在就发情了吗？”洛基闻了闻索尔的脖颈，皱着眉头故作嫌弃的这么询问着。  
“你闻起来比最开始在阿斯加德见到我的时候还要甜上十倍，你注意到刚才来这方便的中庭人了吗？他们都在看你，米德加尔特伟大的雷霆之神呵。”洛基贴在索尔耳边轻佻的调笑着，他用手指磨蹭着自己留在Omega脖颈后面的标记，不意外的感觉到索尔的味道因此而变得加柔软甜美了。  
“不，我没有。”索尔有些急切的否认到，“况且在你‘去世’之后，我已经两年没让自己进入过发情期了。”他咬重了那个词的读音提醒着，仿佛在控诉自己Alpha的失职。  
“哦，抱歉，我的错。”洛基亲吻着索尔泛红的耳唇，语调中听不出任何悔过之意，“不过这也解释了为什么你一见到我就像只发情的小母猫似的，浑身散发着甜蜜柔软的味道，那么迫切的求我操你。”  
索尔沉默了，因为他无法反驳这个，洛基的味道让他双腿发软，后穴濡湿。当他最开始见到洛基的时候，他是愤怒的，可是很快这份愤怒就被欣喜冲淡了，随后欲望像海水一样迅速的漫了上来，让索尔感到难以呼吸。他已经两年没有见到过自己的Alpha，没有进入过发情期，也没有闻到过洛基的味道，他的所有渴望都在看到洛基的那一刻爆发了。当索尔把锤子抵在洛基胸前的时候，他脑子里想的其实只有在那张沙发上尽情的扭动腰肢，放荡的张开双腿，坐在自己弟弟的腿上骑他。他不顾一切的想把自己Alpha的大阴茎含到体内，止住他身体里的那份骚动，让他满足，让他快乐，填满他心中的那份干渴。

可是他不能。

所以索尔压抑着、忍耐着，没想到到现在反而适得其反，他更加想要洛基了，他放纵自己把头埋在洛基的脖颈间，磨蹭着嗅着自己Alpha让人安心的味道。令他自己都感到意外的是，明明不在发情期，但是几乎是立刻的，他便湿得一塌糊涂了。  
“跪下，舔我。”  
洛基吮吸着索尔的脖颈，压低了声音贴在他的耳边，这么循序善诱的诱惑着自己的Omega。而索尔没有拒绝，他就是这么个好骗的小傻瓜，洛基总能从他这里得到自己想要的，从小便是如此。  
索尔顺从的跪了下来，洛基富有侵略性的信息素刺激的他腰软，索尔的脑袋晕晕乎乎的，这让他选择干脆放弃了思考和抵抗，将自己全部交给自己的Alpha接管。他漂亮的脸蛋因为跪下的动作而直接贴上了洛基灼热鼓胀的裤裆，这间公厕实在是太小了，以至于索尔根本没有凑近，他的脸就快要贴上洛基被束缚在西裤里的庞然大物了。不管再怎么彼此之间相互熟悉，此刻索尔也不由得涨红了耳根。  
“你来选吧。”看到自己哥哥有些害羞窘迫的样子，洛基忍不住心情极好的扬起了唇，他决定给自己哥哥一点选择权。  
“想我射在你脸上，还是射在你嘴里？”  
洛基解开西裤拉链，掏出自己粗长的阴茎，因为公厕空间太过狭窄的关系，那个早就已经勃起的庞然大物几乎是直接拍到了索尔的脸上。索尔本能的眯起了眼睛，阴茎顶端溢出的前液不意外的蹭在了他金色的头发和睫毛上，这让他看起来像个路边随便给钱就可以操到的小婊子。  
“我都想要…嘴里和脸上都想要，身体里也想要。”索尔诚实的回答着，话音刚落便已经伸出舌尖急切的服侍起眼前的大家伙来。  
索尔舔的很认真，他不得不承认自己很享受这个，帮自己的Alpha口交让他感到莫名的满足，那是洛基的味道，而自己Alpha的味道让他感到安心，但同时这也让他的后穴湿的一塌糊涂。索尔夹紧了双腿，低头看着眼前的那根庞然大物，他动了动喉结，伸出自己温热濡湿的小舌，尝试性的接近它，软乎乎的舌面舔过那根巨物圆润的顶端。索尔低着头认真的舔舐着眼前的那根阴茎，他用手扶住那根巨物的顶端，然后用舌尖乖巧的把顶部溢出的前液全都舔净并且吞了进去，索尔喜欢洛基的味道，他几乎是一滴不漏的把那些液体全都舔净吞下去了。  
“贪心的家伙。”  
洛基抚过索尔泛着水光的柔软下唇，笑着这么说道。然而尽管嘴上这么回应着，可是他却并不打算拒绝自己伴侣的请求。  
洛基知道索尔现在的状态肯定糟糕极了，事实如此，那个可怜的Omega，他此刻真的非常想要被某根熟悉的大家伙狠狠的操开、被粗暴的结住，最后再被射满一肚子精液。洛基闻得出来，毕竟索尔此刻的味道是那么的甜美诱人，任何Alpha都能轻而易举的想象出他后穴的濡湿程度。  
而事实也正是如洛基所想的那样，尽管索尔已经努力夹紧了双腿，可是他的内裤还是被他体内深处涌出的爱液所浸透了不小的一块。湿透了的布料可怜兮兮的贴在他软唧唧、湿漉漉的小穴上，磨蹭着他那个兴奋的、微微收缩的小洞。更多爱液因此从他体内被挤压了出来，索尔现在闻起来简直快和发情期一样甜了，好在他没有和发情期一样因为情欲而失去太多理智。  
洛基抚摸着自己Omega覆盖着柔软胡须的侧脸，鼓励似的把手伸到索尔的发间，轻轻扯了扯他漂亮的金发。索尔低着头、垂下眼帘，单手扶着那根粗长的大家伙，从底端开始顺着上面佶屈的血管舔舐，从下到上舔过整根的长度。从这个角度洛基可以很清楚的看到索尔纤细卷翘、随着他的动作而微微颤抖的睫毛，这让他难以克制的更硬了几分。  
似乎是觉得已经足够了，索尔用手握住了那个粗长的柱身，自己则是张开被唾液和前液弄得濡湿的唇，把阴茎顶端完全含入了口中。洛基的阴茎太过粗长了，他早就知道自己不可能把它全部含进去的，之前很多次失败的尝试让索尔最终找到了些诀窍。他垂下眼，尽可能的将那根巨物吞入他的口中，剩余的部分则是用手掌圈住，当然了，他的手也没闲着，配合着嘴上的动作缓慢的上下撸动。  
他柔软的小舌来来回回舔弄着那根巨物的顶端，随着动作的变化，索尔无意识的微微眯起了自己的眼睛，这让他看起来并不像是在帮洛基口交，反而更像是在十分享受的吃冰棒，或者是在舔一根棒棒糖，这让洛基忍不住咬紧了牙根。而似乎是感觉到自己的Alpha被自己的动作取悦了，索尔转而更卖力的用舌尖刺激着那个庞然大物的顶端，他柔软的舌肉不厌其烦的来回抚过顶端上面的小孔，卖力的讨好着自己口中的巨物。直到索尔感觉自己的下巴有些酸痛的时候，他才听到了洛基享受的低喘。索尔感到插在他发间的手随之收紧了，这让他受到了鼓励似的继续卖力的舔舐起自己口中的那根阴茎。  
事实上，索尔已经足足两年没有做过这个了，很多地方他早就已经生疏了，所以最开始听到洛基想要他的嘴的时候，他也不知道自己做的究竟能不能做好，但现在看来至少他没有把这件事搞砸。  
索尔像只犯了错的猫咪似的，抬眼偷瞄着洛基的反应，他纤长的睫毛一簇一簇的黏在了一起，不知道是被呛到的泪水打湿了它们，还是之前蹭到他脸上的前液沾湿了它们。而索尔仿佛是从这样的口交中得到了比洛基更大的快感似的，他浅蓝色的双眼微微眯了起来，这让他看起来就像是一只终于喝到了牛奶，并且为此而分外满足的小猫一样。就好像他真的有那么享受吮吸这根大家伙、真的有那么不能离开洛基这根阴茎似的。  
这让洛基忍不住倒抽了一口气，他的阴茎为此而兴奋的在索尔口中抽动了几下，他快要到了，而他自己很清楚这点。洛基低低的喘息着，用力向后扯了扯索尔的金发，示意还在卖力的吮吸他阴茎的Omega把自己吐出来。而多亏了洛基及时把自己的阴茎从索尔口中解救了出来，他才能如对方所愿的将精液全都射到了对方的脸上。  
而索尔——索尔并不介意，他喜欢这个味道，他甚至还张开了嘴迎接这个。有一小部分精液因此而射到了他嘴里，但更多的则是蹭在了他的头发和睫毛上，还有一些蹭在了他的胡子和下巴上。而不得不说的是，索尔那张漂亮的脸蛋儿和灿烂的金发同精液简直就是绝配，带着些许腥味的白色液体黏在他纤长的睫毛和额前的发间，把他原本就漂亮的脸蛋点缀的更多了几分淫欲的意味在其中。  
而对此当事人却偏偏对此没什么自觉，被射了一脸精液的索尔一时间有些双目失焦，仿佛他也随着高潮了似的失神的愣了一下，懵懵懂懂没反应过来似的用手碰了碰自己脸上的精液。而在索尔终于搞懂现在的状况之后，他低下头，有些苦恼的擦了擦自己睫毛上黏着的那些精液，把它们用手指刮下来含到了口中。  
那是洛基的味道，索尔这么想着，是他喜欢的味道，他无意识的、甚至可以说是十分满足的笑了起来。就是这种该死的直白而又单纯的表情，真是不禁让人怀疑眼前这个人究竟知不知道自己现在在做什么。索尔总是如此令人恼怒的纯粹，洛基忍不住微微施力，向后扯了扯索尔金子般的发，示意索尔为他伸出舌尖来。而聪明的Omega很快便领会了，他乖巧的伸出了自己的舌，给洛基看了看自己口中那一小洼精液，然后才把它们全都吞了下去。

此刻洛基觉得自己真的已经无法忍耐的了，他粗暴的扯住了索尔的衣领，强迫他站起来。这真是棒极了，洛基这么想着，索尔那身流浪汉一般破烂不堪的衣服、这个肮脏狭窄的中庭公厕，以及自己刚刚射在对方脸上的精液。这一切都太恰到好处的合适了，阿斯加德的大皇子此刻像个路边可以随便买来的婊子似的被他摁在这里操。  
而且索尔还真的为此湿的不行，不断的散发着他身上甜蜜的味道，饥渴的像只发情期的小猫。哦，事实上洛基向来最讨厌这种肮脏的地方，可是索尔让这一切都显得没有那么难以忍耐了。如果他有刚才那几个中庭女人拿着的——被中庭人称呼为手机的东西，那么他一定要第一时间把自己哥哥被自己射了一脸精液的样子照下来保存。  
洛基掐住索尔结实的细腰，把一条腿抵入了索尔的腿间，引导他的Omega将一条腿跪在马桶的边沿，然后双腿微微分开。索尔穿着的、那条破烂不堪的牛仔裤几乎是一扯便掉了下来，洛基看着自己哥哥泛着水光的、湿漉漉的臀缝，潦草的将手指埋进那个圆润挺翘的股间，检验货物似的来回抚摸了几下，那里意料之中的柔软湿润，他的手指几乎是刚一碰到索尔的小穴便被沾湿了。索尔已经为自己的Alpha而彻底准备好了，而洛基却吊人胃口似的迟迟不肯动作，他把手指摁在索尔浅色的蜜穴处来回圈画。感受着那个软唧唧的小穴在他指尖处，像是想要把他的手指快些含进去似的、饥渴敏感的收缩着。  
洛基缓慢的将指尖稍稍抵进了自己Omega的体内，那个湿热的小洞，感受着柔软的肠肉绕着他的指尖饥渴的收缩着。洛基来回摁压了几下绕在他指尖的那些湿漉漉、软唧唧的嫩肉，两根手指剪刀状的微微分开了一些。更多蜜汁随着这样的动作从那个盛满了爱液的小穴里被挤了出来，黏糊糊而又甜蜜兮兮的弄了洛基一手，他的Omega——他的索尔，此刻就像是个烂熟的蜜桃，甜蜜、美味而又汁水充沛的为他所完全打开了。  
洛基抽出自己压在索尔穴口处不断逗弄的手指，用力掰开自己Omega水光淋漓的臀瓣，对着那之中湿淋淋的浅色小穴直接的操了进去。火热粗长的阴茎抵开层层软肉，直接操到了索尔体内的最深处，狠狠地撞在了Omega的子宫口上。索尔被撞得冷不丁的往前一颤，早就已经勃起的阴茎随之溢出了不少透明的前液。还没等索尔完全适应这个楔在自己体内的大家伙，洛基便已经掐着索尔的腰部肆意冲撞起来，索尔可以感觉到洛基的阴茎又深又狠的反复撞在他的子宫口上，仿佛要把他那个狭窄的腔口生生撞开似的用力操着他。  
索尔被操的腿根发软，身子也随着洛基的动作一抖一抖的，他勉强扶着自己面前的水箱，让自己不至于被这样的冲撞顶得腰软到站立不住。而相比之下，索尔小穴就要贪吃的多、热情的多了，被彻底操开的软肉配合的吮着不断抽出又撞入的阴茎，很快便被操得发出了啧啧水声，淫荡的小洞咕啾咕啾响着，被不断的撑开又被残忍的掏空。被干的软唧唧的肠肉随着来回操弄的动作反射性的收缩着，饥渴的吮着来回干进体内的庞然大物。索尔扬起脖颈克制不住地颤抖呻吟着，塌着腰配合着洛基的操弄，小穴里柔软的肠肉层层叠叠的缠绕着那根粗长的巨物，大幅度的用力咬紧又放松，卖力的讨好着楔在他体内的那根Alpha的大阴茎，仿佛它有多么不能离开它似的一波一波的吮着它。

“不行…洛基，我想、想…嗯啊！”  
索尔颤抖着身子，他感到一股难以言喻的强烈尿意侵袭了他的身体。然而，是的，这很羞耻，也很煞风景，事实上他也不想洛基在这种时候被打断。可是托刚刚在斯特兰奇博士那里喝了太多免费啤酒的福，索尔现在真的无法忽视、也无法忍受这股尿意了，如果可以的话，索尔愿意用自己的胡子作为交换回到过去，狠狠给当时狂喝那杯神奇、免费、无限续杯的啤酒的自己一巴掌。  
“我想、想去…卫生间。”  
索尔断断续续的这么说着，洛基在他身后大幅度的冲撞操得他连一句完整的话都说不出来了。  
而听到了自己哥哥的这个请求，洛基好心的停下了自己的动作。这让索尔小小的松了一口气，这是一个好兆头，他还以为洛基会让他用什么作为交换才会停下来，那索尔肯定什么都会被迫答应的——因为他真的已经憋不住了。但洛基超出了索尔的想象，他没有因为这种突如其来的荒谬打断而生气，也难得的没有想要恶作剧，只是那么听话的、那么听话的就停了下来。  
“谢…”  
就在索尔满怀感激的想要表达感谢地时候，洛基突然狠狠地向前一撞，修长的手指伸到了索尔的前面，用力圈住了他勃起的阴茎，残忍的用拇指摩擦着那根阴茎顶端的小孔。这让索尔控制不住的颤抖了起来，射精和想要方便的欲望瞬间便如洪水猛兽般的共同涌了上来。索尔颤抖的几乎快要站不住，而事情的始作俑者似乎完全没有意识到这之中的严重性似的，依旧心情极好的扬着唇，肆意拨弄着索尔脆弱的阴茎。  
“洛基，不…求、求你了，快放开！”  
索尔有些绝望的这么请求着，他觉得自己真的快要憋不住了，再这样下去他很可能会当着自己弟弟的面直接尿出来，这是他最不想看到的情况。  
“索尔，我的傻哥哥，我们现在就在公厕里啊。”洛基微笑着，循序善诱的这么说到。他贴在索尔发红的耳根处温柔的烙下了几个亲吻，手上抚弄着索尔阴茎的力道却又故意重了那么几分。  
“在这里尿出来就好了。”  
洛基俯身贴在索尔耳边这么说着，不意外的感受到了对方的阴茎因此而微微颤抖。  
“不必害羞，我们小时候也是这样的，赤裸相见，毫无顾忌。”洛基用拇指狠狠碾磨过索尔的阴茎顶端，然后好心的放开了索尔，转而掐住自己哥哥的腰部，再一次又深又狠的律动起来。  
洛基的动作比之前的还要沉重且凶狠，丝毫不顾及索尔目前的状态。可怜的Omega被这样暴风骤雨般的操弄撞得支离破碎，手上打滑的几乎快要扶不住眼前的水箱。索尔艰难的忍耐着，带着泣音可怜兮兮的呻吟着，泪水止也止不住的顺着他的侧脸流了下来。他的耳根像是滴血般的通红，身子比任何时候都要更加紧张的绷着。索尔很害怕，他生怕自己被干到控制不住的失禁，当着洛基的面？不，他不能——他们早就已经不是小孩子了，索尔做不到在自己弟弟面前方便，为此他咬紧牙关痛苦的忍耐着。  
他能感受到洛基在他体内成结，用那个巨大到可怕的结狠狠地填满了他，索尔浅色的小穴被极大的撑开了，不堪重负般的吞着那个许久都为经受过的结，狭窄紧致的穴口被瞬间撑得没有了一丝褶皱。洛基将阴茎顶端深深地楔入他的身体里，用饱满圆润的顶端顶开他柔软的子宫口，把精液源源不断的灌进了他体内——索尔为此而控制不住的失声尖叫着哭了出来。

先是精液，然后是尿液。  
索尔的身子为此而颤抖着紧绷了起来，这让他的腰和脊背形成了一条脆弱柔软的漂亮曲线，索尔尖叫着，只觉得一股热流涌过他的下腹，然后他便脑中一片空白，仿佛身体脱离控制一般的、什么都想不起来，也控制不住了。  
他这样将稀稀拉拉的水声持续了很久，尿液哗啦哗啦的全都流到了他身下的马桶里，很幸运他们现在是在公厕里，所以这样的失禁并没有弄脏他们的衣服或者是什么。索尔颤抖着把头低了下去，逃避似的将自己埋在了自己的手臂之间，从耳根到脖颈的都泛出了羞耻而漂亮的红色。刚刚射上去的精液和泪水把索尔漂亮的脸蛋弄得一塌糊涂，这让他看起来更像是个路边捡来的小婊子了。  
“这么多吗？看来你真的忍了很久，哥哥。”  
洛基故作惊讶的这么说着，语调中带着些许恶作剧得逞的笑意。  
而听到自己弟弟的询问，索尔忍不住羞耻的绷紧了身子，他的肩膀微微颤抖着，没有回应洛基给他的问题——我搞砸了这个，索尔这么想着，他们再次见面的第一次性爱，他就搞砸了。当然了，索尔并不非常责怪洛基，虽然这几年也有他的过错，但是他更加责怪自己刚刚的贪杯。  
“我很抱歉我浪费了那两年。”  
洛基俯下身去温柔的吮吻着索尔的后颈，牙齿在他后颈处那块薄薄的皮肤上摩擦——那个可以形成标记的地方。洛基用力咬破了那处的腺体，再次加深了自己同索尔之间的联系，让他的Omega同他融合，更多更多的沾染上他的味道。  
而事实上，当“两年”这个词从口中说出来的时候，洛基不禁感到了惊讶，才不过仅仅两年而已，这样的时间在神的生涯中不过不知值得一提的一点罢了，可是他却觉得自己浪费了那么久。每日的处理国事都变成了乏味的折磨，他从来没有想过九界之王的王座会如此乏味到惹人空虚。原谅他的懈怠吧，任何一位好的国王，都需要一位同他一样优秀的王后与他为伴才行的不是吗。所以就算洛基如此深谙治国之道，没有索尔同他在一起，他也不愿浪费任何一点时间在这种百无聊赖的事情上。他宁可躺在床上看看戏剧浪费时间，也不想费力安排军队去平定九界的纷乱，事实上，他深知那些蠢蠢欲动的火焰暂且还烧不到阿斯加德。  
“…我原谅你了。”  
索尔这么说着，回应着洛基印在他唇上的、温柔而又甘甜的亲吻。

没有什么能将他们再度分离了。

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 我觉得我没有写好…对不起把萌萌哒小脑洞写成了小垃圾


End file.
